


I Was Hoping - an Illyria/Castiel vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: An Illyria/Castiel vid to the song "I Was Hoping" by Alanis Morissette. It's an Illyria and Castiel, for lack of a better term, friendship vid. In my head they aren't really friends but they aren't really enemies, they're just two creatures that meet up every once in a while to talk and confide in each other. Enjoy, and please comment!I too thought that when proved wrong I lost somehow. I too once thought life was cruel. It's a cycle really you think I'm withdrawing and guilt tripping you, I think you're insensitive and I don't feel heard. I said do you believe we are fundamentally judgmental? Fundamentally evil? And you said yes.





	

**Title of vid:** I Was Hoping  
**Fandom:** Angel/Supernatural  
**Song:** "I Was Hoping" by Alanis Morissette  
**Summary:** First premered at Wincon '09. It's an Illyria and Castiel, for lack of a better term, friendship vid. In my head they aren't really friends but they aren't really enemies, they're just two creatures that meet up every once in a while to talk and confide in each other. Enjoy, and please comment! _I too thought that when proved wrong I lost somehow. I too once thought life was cruel. It's a cycle really you think I'm withdrawing and guilt tripping you, I think you're insensitive and I don't feel heard. I said do you believe we are fundamentally judgmental? Fundamentally evil? And you said yes._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/IWasHoping.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoIaZ8zH-kU).

 

** "I Was Hoping" by Alanis Morissette **

as we were taking outside it was cold  
we were shivering yet warmed by the subject matter  
my wife is in the next room, we've been having troubles you know  
please don't tell her or anyone but I need to talk to somebody  
  
you said "wouldn't it be a shame if I knew how great I was  
five minutes before I died, i'd be filled with such regret  
before I took my last breath" and I said, "you're willing to tell me this now  
you're not going to die any time soon"  
  
and I said I haven't been eating chicken or meat or anything and you said "yes  
but you've been wearing leather"  
and laughed and said "we're at the top of the food chain and yes you're a fine woman" and  
I cringed  
  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could heal each other  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could be raw together  
  
we left the restaurant where the head waiter (in his 60's) said  
"good-bye sir thank you for your business sir you're successful and established  
sir we like the frequency with which you dine here sir and your money"  
and when I walked by they said "thank you too dear" I was all  
pigtails and cords and there was a day when I would've said something like  
"hey dude I could buy and sell this place so kiss it"  
I too once thought I was owed something  
  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could challenge each other  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could crack each other up  
  
I too thought that when proved wrong I lost somehow and  
I too once thought life was cruel and  
it's a cycle really you think i'm withdrawing and guilt tripping you  
I think you're insensitive and I don't feel heard  
I said "do you believe we are fundamentally judgmental? fundamentally evil?"  
and you said "yes"  
I said "I don't believe in revenge, in right or wrong, good or bad" you said  
"well, what about that man that I saw handcuffed in the emergency room  
bleeding after beating his kid and she threw a shoe at his head  
and I think what he did was wrong  
and I would've had a hard time feeling compassion for him"  
I had to watch my tone for fear of having you feel judged.  
  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could dance together  
I was hoping, I was hoping we could be creamy together


End file.
